


Lesser of Two Evils

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Deceit is kind of mean in this, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Remus is hardly in this, Slight Panic Attack, Song-based one-shot, Virgil is trying but suffering, he's just a stinky drama boy watching his favs fight, slight Manipulation, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the dead of night, Virgil and Deceit have a well-awaited, very heated argument regarding one's wishes to leave.Set before Pre-Accepting Anxiety.  This is basically Deceit trying to convince Virgil to stay, with a squint of Remus amusingly watching the scene from above.--Based on the song 'Two Evils' by Bastille.





	Lesser of Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, I kind of wanted this to be done in an animatic form - but because I can't draw or animate for the life of me, I created a fic instead. Currently, I'm pretty happy I decided to do that - as I thoroughly enjoy what I have produced. Hope you enjoy it (Also may or may not be working on Swapped Pt. 2 with Patton/Logan *cough cough*). Also, I advise you to listen to the song ('Two Evils': Bastille) before reading, as it'll make much more sense (please do not attempt to read while listening, you will fail miserably). 
> 
> Additional TW's: Minor Mention of Animal's Committing Slight Violence on Each Other, Minor Violence (literally blink and you'll miss it), Manipulation, Remus, Deceit (why he still need to be a warning? I love snakey boy), Self-Deprecating Thoughts, Most Minor Mention of Paranoia (again, blink and you'll miss it), Mention of Mind Control, Minor Mention of Blood (blink and you'll miss it).
> 
> Those are all of the TW's I can pick out right now, if there are any more please comment them. x

[Two Evils](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuKzHvAhWwU) \- Listen here

It was quiet, almost too quiet for this time of night. Lights of all gradients and sizes bleed into the darkened streets, the sun hiding away from the terrifying horrors of the village. Cats hiss and trash cans tilt as animals scavenge for food, viciously attacking each other in order to grab any when found. In the imagination of one so rotten, hiding in the shadows of an alley between two tall buildings, stand two people. The blood moon catches sight of them with it's fiery eyes.

One has deathly pale skin, covered by the fabric of their black clothes. Their eyebrows furrowed above their wide, coconut eyes, which held a shimmer of frustration and danger. His eyeshadow slowly grew larger and darker, eventually swallowing the bags under his eyes whole. His knuckles paled as he clenched his fist tighter, a snarl tugging at his lips. The whistling, eerie wind played with his messy hair as anger seethed through him, directed at the one opposite. Anxiety sat in the pit of his stomach, unsettling him as time ticked on. Their name is Virgil.

The one opposite only grinned, their fanged teeth glinting in the light from a nearby window. The bowler hat upon his combed hair shaded the world any view of his eyes, before fading into soft and scaled skin. A thin cut ran from his lips up his face, before disappearing into the darkness. The cape danced with the wind, exposing the harsh yellow lines that framed his neck and arms, contrasting against the grey of the shirt and glint of gold metal that held the cape together. A gloved hand gracefully pulled the yellow glove of the opposite hand further down his wrist. Their name is Deceit.

All was silent, all was calm, all was still. Though peaceful moments like these never last long, as the two were about to find out.

_3, 4_

A voice drifted through the howling, night winds, their tone oddly calm but dramatically quiet. Almost like a stage-whisper quiet, the ones in which the audience hear the words loud and clear, yet the ones on stage pretend not to hear them. An amusing grin rested on the lips on which the voice came from, directed at the very scene he was about to witness.

_I'm the lesser of two evils_

_Or am I, am I tricking myself nice?_

Virgil fiddled nervously with the sleeves of his hoodie, his eyes darting around the place, avoiding any eye contact at all with the man opposite him. Doubtful thoughts slowly creeped into his mind, before taking hold and plaguing him. Thoughts of unwanted, useless, disappointment, and loser mocked his waking hour at this time of night. They stuck like honey, creating a barrier of deprecating thoughts around his mind. Virgil's breathing hitched as their volume increased, soon shouting into the endless amounts of panicked thoughts that began to spread. He could feel his throat constricting, along with that familiar sinking feeling, but the younger fought back. He wasn't going to break down so easily, at least not in front of Deceit.

_If I'm a lesser of two evils_

_Who's this man, who's this act I hide behind?_

Virgil glanced to the side of himself, catching sight of a shadow in the darkness that swarmed the two. The shadow was hunched over like Virgil usually was, glowing pupils of white holding an array of different emotions as time progressed. They lurched their head around, their body movements fast, taunting and tense, while their mouth opened once in a while. Echoes of voices soon revealed themselves, and Virgil winced when he heard what they said.

" **Awh I'm sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second?** " one cooed, and Virgil's eyes drifted down to stare at his chin, feeling the ghostly sensation of his fingers upon his lips and palm supporting his head. Exactly in the same position he had them in when he spoke that direct taunt to Thomas. Virgil felt the shame sink in at how he had treated Thomas, it was so bad that he had to enlist the help of someone else. With a sigh, Virgil supressed those memories, not wanting that field trip today. He was instantly bombarded by the other quotes he had spoken.

" **I've got an idea: Don't. Don't even try,** " another one denied, their tone so monotone it left no open to any reasoning. Virgil's input back then wasn't his strong suit, hell he had tried to stop Thomas from doing almost anything that was unfamiliar. The younger couldn't help it, his thoughts provoked him into stopping changes, and Deceit's peaceful illusions and lies soothed him, knowing that if Thomas stayed where he was and didn't change a thing, everything would be alright. Virgil scoffed at that, it wasn't going to be alright - nothing ever would be if Thomas stayed the same.

" **Did you actually look in a mirror when you put that on?** " another insulted, and despite how out-of-context and rude it sounded, Virgil couldn't help but snort a little. He could remember saying that to Logan after he queried on his eyeshadow habits, and he replied with the quote to shut him up about it. Despite the hilarity it gave to Virgil, the anxious side knew it must've hurt Logan to insult him so eagerly like that. Thinking back on it, Virgil found that the outfit was exceptionally cool, and very well executed. If only he could've said that rather than make a fool out of the logical side.

" **You do impress me... by being a clueless moron all of the time,** " one more complemented, well in his way of showing affection and complements. Virgil had meant it in a literal and joking sense, hoping that Roman would get the joke - but alas, he didn't. He exclaimed how mean it was, while Virgil moved on to complement Thomas, to which he was spared in doing so. Despite the complement, it hurt him knowing that he had insulted and hurt the Lights so many times. Even if Roman had insulted him many times before, did it give Virgil the right to insult not only the creative one, but Logan and Patton as well? It really didn't, but he lashed out and insulted them anyway.

Then suddenly he felt overcome with a wave of anger, directed towards himself and the lies he was practically spoon-fed - without consent, might he add. The shame of hearing the quotes only fuelled the raging fire in his body, which burned bright in his eyes, as he turned to face the man who caused all of this inner turmoil in the first place. The shadow of himself faded to dust and whisked away into the wind, having done it's job.

_There are two ways to skin tonight_

_Let's see whose road gets there faster_

Virgil advanced forward, his finger pointing threateningly at Deceit. He snarled as he continued, allowing his thoughts to resurface on everything he ever did - it fuelled this newfound anger that he had never felt before. Instead of cowering before Deceit, he was going to make him cower. Show the true power he has, and that he will never be swayed by his lies anymore. Under the illusion of lies, he only caused pain to the ones he cared for, form enemies with them rather than peaceful friendships, and not cooperate or generally help without acting silly or neglecting everything. Now, he was going to prove that he was strong, and that the Lights (what Deceit had been calling them for years) did want him.

Deceit took a step back at Virgil's advance, bringing his arms up to defend himself. A terrified expression etched itself onto his face, eyes wide open in fear of missing a single second. Because so much could happen in a single second. Oh Deceit knew that very well, everything really could change in a single second.

_This is a game, no wrongs, no right_

_Only a winner and a loser_

This game Deceit had Virgil under had gone on for far too long, and Virgil was finally putting an end to it. He won't participate and let himself lose every time just for Deceit's satisfaction, rather finally fight back and take control of his life again. The die were going to be tossed out the window, and the board smashed by the end of tonight. And whether Deceit liked it or not, Virgil was going to be the winner.

Deceit could practically see the fire in the younger's eyes, and he shivered. Throughout his entire time of knowing the anxious emo, he had never seen him so agitated before. So enraged and ready to explode like a dormant volcano. Despite being at the brute end of the attack, Deceit had to admit that the younger could be intimidating in his own ways. And as he continued to back up from the impending doom he was about to experience, he braced himself for what was to come with a quick inhale and close of his eyes.

Virgil's face softened when he saw fresh tears run down Deceit's cheeks, before the latter hid his face from view and let out heart-wrenching sobs. Shaming thoughts on what he had done flared in his mind, and he bit back his own pain as he stopped. He had caused Deceit, the man who had forced upon him so much pain, was dubbed the most evil one out of the bunch, to burst into tears. And as the sobs and sniffles echoed in his ears, Virgil's doubts acted up again. He truly was evil, look at what he had made of Deceit. How could someone less evil do that to the man ahead? He really couldn't be shifted, he was just as deranged as them - he just didn't want to show or believe it. He had started walking on his own accord, staring at his former friend with his own tears shimmering in his eyes. Compassion and sympathy shined through the tears, directed towards Deceit.

_You and I, oh you and I_

_We're not that different, you and I_

Once he had approached Deceit, Virgil placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned down slightly. The younger couldn't catch sight of the other's scaled face, but he could still hear the ragged breaths interrupted by sharp, broken inhales every few seconds. He began to rub circles into Deceit's shoulder, hoping that the older could focus on that and calm down. Focus his breathing in time with the circular motions. Their petty fight could wait, right now Virgil had to fix what he had caused - and show Deceit that they were the same.

Virgil knew Deceit cared just as deeply for Thomas as he did, but he just had a very different way of expressing that. His way was prompting lies and enhancing self-preservation, rather than honesty and resolution. That if no one knew anything, then they would be fine, and Thomas himself would be fine. That opening up the wanted, albeit selfish, desires to act upon, rather than continue his selfless act, would promote inner peace. Sure, Virgil didn't understand it, understand him, but then again who was he to judge? The Lights hardly understood him, but at least they were trying too. Virgil could only join them in trying, and hopefully mend a broken friendship in the process.

_Oh you and I, you and I_

_We're not that different, you and I_

"We really aren't," Virgil softly muttered, hoping Deceit heard despite his whisper tone. Deceit only sniffed, reacting to the fact that he had heard, prompting a small smile to appear on Virgil's face. The scene was framed by the fiery light of the moon, that slowly drifted up the wall behind them, eventually exposing an open window from one of the buildings. Resting upon that window with their head in one hand, was Remus. His tar black and mossy green attire glinted in the harsh light, the frills framing his pale neck. His moustache was neatly combed to one side of his face, while his dark-rimmed eyes were wide with anticipation. Fresh, blood-ridden lips curved into a small smirk, before opening slightly.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

The fiery moonlight cast down onto the scene again, harsh and deadly as Deceit suddenly snapped his head up. Virgil stumbled back in surprise, hand recoiling away from the latter's shoulder as he caught sight of the other's devious smirk. Virgil began to hunch in on himself as Deceit straightened himself out, hat tipping back to expose the nasty cut that ran up to his usually hidden pupils. One dilated and surrounded by a dark oak, swarming with pure animosity. The other a sickly, glowing yellow, calmly forming a captivating swirl that drew Virgil's attention. Virgil tried to look away, but the sheer beauty of the swirl kept his gaze hostage, rendering him unaware of Deceit's slow but taunting approach.

_Oh I'm the lesser of two evils_

_So keep looking_

_Just keep looking into my eyes_

Sunflower yellow spotted Virgil's dark pupils, until they transformed fully into the python-yellow of Deceit's eyes. Lies danced around the barrier surrounding his mind, tapping against it as they pried into his insecurities and purred promising statements he desperately wanted to hear. Their hollow voices echoed through him, until they shattered the self-doubtful, yet protective barrier he had up. With lies and illusions of perfect scenes feeding his craving mind starved of peace, Virgil slowly succumbed, a smile forming on his face. His eyelids drooped as Deceit neared, grinning ear-to-ear at the sight. Beginning to circle the younger, he basked in his mind's praise of his success.

 _And as the lesser of two evils, i_ _t pays to_

_Pays to be the nice guy sometimes_

Virgil's inner turmoil soon stirred up again, the anxious pit in his stomach alerting the younger that something wasn't right. Pulled from the perfect, blissful and calming scenes of fake imagination, Virgil's consciousness growled and built the barrier again. He fought relentlessly against scenes he wished and prayed would happen, ones he wanted to experience since he knew he never would in the real world, to gain back his own self-control. The thoughts crept in, slowly corrupting the sweet scenes, causing Virgil to smile inwardly. The control Deceit had over him decreased as the anger fuelled the dying light of the fire. Back up and burning brightly again, Virgil snapped out of the small trance and turned to face Deceit, a snarl marking his presence.

Deceit was stunned into a temporary silence at how quickly Virgil broke from his trance, but he quickly replaced the shock with a sickly sweet grin. Stepping back from the younger, he raised his hand and cast an illusion over the two. Virgil watched as the darkness slowly brightened into a light grey, that contrasted against a blurry green in which he stood upon. Figures of different colours appeared beside him, and Virgil watched as they rose up in different ways. The Red figure in a regal and dramatic way, the Blue figure in a friendly and open way, the Indigo figure in an intelligent and elegant way, while finally the White figure in a kind and considerate way. They surrounded Virgil, their heads turning to face each other as if talking.

Virgil recognised who was who instantly. It was clear Roman was Red, obvious Patton was Blue, recognisable that Logan was Indigo, and finally that deduction left Thomas to be White. He held back his suspicions and fear on what Deceit might use the figures of his friends - well he hoped they were friends - for, trying to discretely keep an eye out as they pranced around and had fun like they usually did. He couldn't help but smile when Roman fell, and had to be picked up by Patton before lectured on by Logan. Thomas only laughed and wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder, who returned the arm with a small shrug. Virgil turned away from the scene, staring around the environment he had found himself in to familiarise himself with it. The surrounding field - well from what Virgil could tell it was a field - they stood in provided a light breeze, while small dots of purple hid between the blades.

_There are two ways to skin tonight_

_Let's see whose road gets there faster_

Virgil nearly jumped in fright at Deceit's booming voice above, his shoulders hunching as his eyes widened in fright. His discrete head movements turned violent as he looked around himself constantly, hoping to catch Deceit. He moved away from the others, who were huddled together in a group hug as their faint laughter ringed in his ears. Virgil's hearing heightened as he tensed, focusing on every surrounding movement in hopes of catching the compulsive liar himself. He had to be here in this illusion somewhere, and Virgil was determined to catch him. The other Sides won't have to worry about him, because Virgil was going to take care of him in time. They would be safe, just like Virgil always wanted them to be - what he always aimed to achieve in Thomas. His eyes shifted from one side to the other.

_Here I am hiding in plain sight_

Deceit poked out from behind Patton's figure, smiling manically when Virgil turned and caught sight of him. Before the younger could react, the compulsive liar ducked back again and disappeared as quick as he appeared. Virgil's fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in as he stared around himself, breathing hitching once more as fear settled in. The fear helped boost his already focused attention on every sound, hoping, praying that he'd catch the snake and stop whatever this illusion was meant to prove, and protect the others at all costs. All he could see, though, was the distant blurs of trees and dotted flowers in a mesh of green.

 _If you're not careful..._

When Virgil turned back, he nearly freaked when he saw Deceit towering over the rest of the figures. They were frozen in place, having looked like they were still in the middle of a friendly conversation when literally paused. Roman had his arm around Logan, who was glancing at Thomas, who was staring back at him while stuck in a bone crushing hug from Patton. Virgil would've smiled at the sight, if it wasn't for the sheer doom that was to come. He could only watch as Deceit's eyes darkened and he raised his hand, and in one swift motion, cast his palm and fingers over the tops of their heads.

_you will lose her_

Glints of yellow flashed across the fellow Sides figure's faces, all where their eyes would be, as small, warped, yellow puppet strings attached to their necks and arms. The glinting yellow in their eyes soon transformed into scribbly, yellow lines that masked their sight of view. The yellow contrasted against their respective colours, while the Thomas figure seemed to raise his hands to his head. A twisted grin formed on his face as his eyes flashed a dangerous yellow, causing Virgil to yelp and back away. His hand instinctively covered his mouth out of pure shock, failure grasping him in it's hold as he stared at the daunting scene. Deceit towering over them with the yellow strings attached to his gloved hands sent shivers down his spine. He had allowed them to be caught in Deceit's control. He had failed to protect them like he promised. He had failed them. He had failed himself. Virgil looked away, tears threatening to spill once more as shame twisted into guilt.

The illusion suddenly faded, and Virgil found himself in front of Deceit. He didn't have the energy to shout at him, still in shock at the illusion the latter had cast. Despite being made of lies, Virgil knew that could be a true possibility, that Deceit really had such power over the others if he so desired. What stopped him from taking complete control like that, Virgil didn't know, but he sure as hell hoped it stayed. He couldn't stand the illusion being a reality, he wasn't at all ready yet. He never would be.

"You can't protect them," Deceit's voice purred, his tone silky smooth as the words fought against the barrier once more. A gloved hand gently grasped the wrist of the hand against his mouth, slowly pulling the hand away to reveal the shocked expression upon his lips. The gloved hand let go as a smile formed on his two-sided face. "So why bother joining them? You know it won't end well, you've known it since the very beginning."

_You and I, you and I_

_We're not that different, you and I_

Virgil whimpered, slowly nodding his head. Deceit was right, he couldn't protect the ones he so desperately wanted to be friends with, so how could he possibly join them? When disaster strikes, he couldn't be the hero and stop Deceit and Remus from gaining control, he would only fuel their attack with his panic. How could he redeem himself for every single fear that he had forced upon Thomas? Along with every single horrible thought of the world that Thomas really didn't need to fret over? He truly was just as evil, Deceit was absolutely right. A failure, disappointment, loser, **paranoid**... what good did he ever bring? None, and that was what hurt the most. 

_Oh you and I, you and I_

_We're not that different, you and I_

No, no he couldn't think like this. He wasn't as evil, Deceit was far worse than him. His main goal is and always will be to protect Thomas, his goal is crucial for Thomas to know. Deceit's main goal was a hazy line of self-preservation and complete selfishness, manipulating others into helping him achieve that. Virgil could never follow through and commit such an act as that, he couldn't bring himself to, but yet Deceit could with ease. A hand grazed his chin, but he ignored the action. Deceit had been doing it for years, it was practically custom for him to do that in order to achieve his ways. And god knows what Remus did to achieve his. This wasn't how Virgil wanted to live, he wanted to help Thomas in the best way possible, not the worst.

With a sudden burst of energy, he turned to face Deceit and curled his fist. The hand under his chin dashed to clutch the snake eye Virgil had punched, stumbling backwards as a hiss escaped his lips. Adrenaline overcame any shock, pushing Virgil into turning and sprinting towards the end of the alley. He could hear Deceit stumble behind him, still hissing and wincing at the deadly blow to his face. No remorse made itself known when Virgil reached the edge, before turning to look back at his friend. Watching the figure of Deceit glance up at him with his normal eye, Virgil let out a sigh and cast his gaze to the ground, supressing his thoughts on wanting to help and apologise. Because he shouldn't, and he knew he shouldn't, it was self-defence and Virgil had gave the lying side enough chances to see that they weren't that different. But tonight had proved to Virgil that maybe they were on opposite ends of their spectrum. 

_You and I, you and I_

_We're not that different, you and I_

Virgil turned and ran, allowing his footsteps to thunder through the quiet and pebbled streets of the crumbling village.

While behind him, Deceit glanced up at the man in the window with a frown, still covering his snake eye. Remus waved flirtatiously down at him, an amused grin still dancing on his lips as he let the wind play with his clothes. They shared a small, knowing glance, before Deceit looked down and stormed off in the opposite direction of Virgil, leaving Remus to stare up at his beautiful, yet bloody, moon in delight.


End file.
